Denial
by Beecatking
Summary: Emil is in his second year of college, and his brother Lukas is in a relationship with the younger's physics teacher, Mikkel Køhler, so he goes to his friend to get away from it all. Until he starts developing feelings for said proffessor, that is.
1. Chapter 1

"I guess I'll just leave you two alone, then."

I stood up, maybe a bit quickly because of the headrush, and had to wait for the dizziness that came with it to stop before heading back to my room in slight disgust. Irritated, I slammed the door behind me, though I bet they wouldn't even notice I was gone since they seemed to be too busy shoving their tongues down each other's throats.

I pulled my laptop out from my bag, which I threw onto the shitty bed that most colleges provided their dorms with. That stupid essay needed to be finished anyway, and maybe I could hand it in a couple days early since my physics teacher was right in the other room.

Sometimes I don't even know why or even _how_ Lukas stays here with me. He graduated a few years ago, and it can get really annoying with having him around and preventing me from even trying to go and hang out with Peter. It wasn't like he was a bad guy, and we seemed to get along well enough at times. I was half-tempted to call him to try to ignore Lukas, who would likely be fucking my insufferable idiot of a science professor.

Okay, so he isn't an idiot. He just acts like he has a pole up his ass during classes. But he's also kinda nice to know when he's not speaking at a mile a minute and making everyone try to catch up writing notes.

He can also be a nice person to lie down on on when he's not with Lukas.

After a while I decided to call Peter, dialing his number and waiting for him to answer. It only took a couple rings before he did, though it sounded like he was sleeping. I felt a bit guilty for it, but didn't want to deal with Lukas and Mikkel in the morning.

"Whaddya want?" He half-slurred, along with what sounded like his bed creaking as he sat up.

"Can I come over in a bit?" I wasted no time trying to build to it, because I just wanted to sleep soundly and not get woken up by a somewhat cheery Dane in the morning.

"Why? Ya got all weekend to get your work done-"

"That's not why I want to come over. Just- can I or not?"

I heard him groan on the other end. "Ugh. Whatever, you owe me. There better be a good reason why."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll tell you when I get there. And I'll get you lunch on Monday." I hung up before he could say another word, shoving a change of clothes into my bag, along with my laptop before leaving the dorm quietly.

As I arrived at Peter's house(most of the lights were still on, which I found a bit weird since I figured he fell back asleep), I was more or less prepared to get half of my homework done and fall asleep on the couch. That is, until the door swung open and unexpectedly, his father stepped out, wearing pretty much the same type of clothing as per usual.

It was almost always something to do with pastel, mostly a dress shirt along with some sort of sweater vest to compliment it. If I had liked the colours a bit more, I honestly would've asked him for fashion advice, weird as it is.

"Oh, hello Emil!" He's nice, but also a bit creepy at times. I noticed a while back that whenever he sees someone he knows, he smiles just a bit wider, which is just what he did. "What brings you here so late in the evening?"

I smiled back politely and waved a bit shyly. "Hi, mister Kirkland. I wanted to get away from my brother for the night." He ushered me in, and I just let him because I always thought of him as someone I didn't want on my bad side. "My brother brought m- _his_ boyfriend back to my dorm and he won't leave." I couldn't tell him that my brother was fucking my Physics professor. If I cursed in front of him, I probably would've been tossed out by him a millisecond later.

"Oh my, well you can sleep in the guest room if you want, or if Petey's up you can play with him!" He said, turning back to do something I didn't really care enough about to find out. I gave him a halfhearted thanks, and before I could make my way there, Peter had been in the hallway immediately.

"Holy f- don't call me Petey in front of my friends!"

"Careful with your words dear, I heard that!"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on Emil, I wanna get back to bed." I followed him to his room, which upon entering seemed cleaner than usual. I couldn't expect much, considering his room was smaller than mine, but I couldn't blame him. I felt kinda bad that he had to live in a trailer while before I started college I lived in a nice house, but he seemed happy enough about it.

I watched him climb into his bed, and before I could sit on the floor or some box he had somewhere he patted the spot beside him. "Get your ass over here and explain why you wanted to come over, fuckface."

"You better hope your dad didn't hear that, shitstain. And lemme get comfy, at least." Pulling my shirt off, I took Peter's blanket off his bed, ignoring his complaints, and plopped onto his bed next to him, face down. "My blanket now." He scoffed and pulled an edge of it toward himself, before scooting up next to me. "Lukas is fucking Mikkel again. I don't want to hear the sounds they can make for the sixth time in a row."

He nodded and slid an arm under me, and I turned onto my side to put my arms around him. I have personal space issues, but Peter never seemed to get that, and I knew him enough so I didn't think about things like this with him anymore. "If you wanted me to hold you, you should've said something."

"Whatever. At least I'm not touching your ass."

"Shut up. And thanks for letting me stay." I smiled, and despite him not being able to see me, Peter knew I was happy, and so was he. I know I can say I was more than glad to stay here tonight.

"No problem."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a somewhat tight embrace with Peter, and upon looking at him, decided to take a picture of him. Pulling my phone out from my pocket, I opened the camera, snapped a picture and sent it to about everyone in my contacts.

After a few minutes, I started getting about the same replies of "Cute!" and one from his friend Leon that said, "Omg, isn't he in high school?" and decided on waking him up, since I didn't know how long I'd have to wait if I didn't. So I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him just a bit to wake him up barely, and leaned in close. When he opened his eyes, I smiled softly, before starting to violently shake him, screaming "WAKE UP! OH GODS, THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

"WaIT WHAT-" I watched as his eyes suddenly shot open, as he struggled to break free from my grip and get out of the blankets. He ended up almost faceplanting into his own dresser until he realised everything was fine. I watched on, laughing at the fact that he bought it, until I felt his fist hitting my chest, which caught me off guard more than it hurt. "You ass," he pouted, sitting on the edge of the bed and crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, I was just messing around." I sat up and got out of his bed, digging in my bag for my clothes. "Besides, you couldn't be mad at _me,_ could you?" I asked, turning my head to face him and giving him the most suggestive look I could.

"Shut up, Ice baby."

"We agreed to not say that anymore!"

"Maybe my fingers were crossed then." He stuck his tongue out at me, and I pulled my jeans off before throwing them at his face. He let out a plaintive noise, and flung them back at me as I was getting the other pair I had brought on.

"I think Mikkel's gone, so I should get back before Lukas leaves for work. He'd appreciate me saying goodbye," I said to him. "Do you wanna come over? I don't think he'd mind."

"I'd love to, but I need to catch up on my homework."

I sighed, a bit disappointed, but understood. "Okay. If you change your mind, just call and I'll come pick you up." We said our goodbyes and parted ways, ready to spend the day watching TV and doing my own work.

Though that thought went to shit shortly after, because when I got back to my dorm Lukas was nowhere to be seen and there _he_ was, lounging on the sofa, under the blanket he seemed to have gotten from my room, like it was his home. "Fucking hell," I muttered under my breath as he flashed me a smile, which seemed more to me like he was telling me to sit down next to him. I did just that, though hesitantly, and a bit warily.

"Where did you run off to last night? We never finished the movie." His statement was a bit sudden, and caught off guard, I turned away.

"I was at Peter's so I could sleep peacefully. What's it to you?" I hadn't meant for it to come out with such an attitude, and I was actually a bit happy with myself for it.

"Isn't he one of the guys who came over last week?"

"Yeah. The other was Leon." I leaned back in my spot, and I watched as he changed the input on the TV to AV. "Uh, don't you have papers to grade this weekend? You should do that soon," I said quickly, and he turned an uninterested glance my way.

"Don't you have a paper to write?"

"I got half of it done in two hours. I can finish it tomorrow."

"Okay then. I'll grade them after we watch the _whole_ movie." I sighed, and he smirked as he pulled the blanket off of himself and got up to get whatever movie it was we were watching with my brother(I can't remember exactly what it was, considering I was thinking it would be me and my brother last night) and put it in the DVD player.

"Why do I have to watch it with you?" I snatched the blanket from its new spot on the ground, and wrapped it around myself protectively. I was always paranoid about others going into my room, especially Mikkel. I never liked how he would take my blanket from my room while Lukas was out and he stayed behind since they started dating. Oddly enough, though, I always slept better those nights.

"Your brother wants me to spend more time with you. He said if we hang out more, you might start to like me." He smiled, and even as he said that, I started to laugh, though it was rude.

"I highly doubt I can see you as anything other than my physics professor, Køhler," I told him, and he finally got the disc in and came back to sit down next to me again. "Besides, it's strange to be hanging out with someone like you outside of class, don't you think?" I held the blanket tighter around me, and I vaguely noticed his smile falter for a moment. I kept quiet from then on, and started to feel bad.

"Look, I know you're trying, but it's still weird." I glanced over at him, and looked away when I saw he was looking at me. "You come over all the goddamn time and it gets kinda annoying how you always want to talk to me and Lukas or something when I'm trying to do my work. And you're nothing like when you're teaching. You're too happy and excited and ready to do something all the time, and now I have two people other than my parents treating me like I'm a kid."

After a moment of silence that to me, dragged on forever, he smiled and before I knew it my blanket was pulled off me and he was covering himself with it. "Hey, I was using that!" I said, trying to take at least some of the blanket back from him and failing.

"Yeah, well I was using it first and you took it from me." He childishly stuck out his tongue and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment and anger.

"It was on the floor."

"Then if you want some of it back, you should come lie down with me on this side."

"What- No! I'm not doing that you idiot!" to prove my point, I curled myself up. "Now start the movie so I can get to my room sooner."

I saw him look at me a bit more intensely, before shrugging and pressing play on the menu. "Whatever floats your boat, kid."

Somewhere around the middle of the movie(which I had learned to be some stupid zombie movie from the 80's), I had surprisingly started getting scared, despite the special effects being shitty and the movie being predictable. I really didn't want to admit I was scared of this, so I started inching my way toward Mikkel every few minutes. This, however, was deemed unsuccessful after he had caught me shifting closer for the second time, and with what sounded like a sigh, he turned to glance at me.

I decided to try and get some of that blanket, because at this point just about anything was good enough to cling onto. Except him. So I reached over and grabbed an edge, before it was pulled away again.

"Nope, ya gotta come over here for it," he muttered, and I _really_ didn't want to lie down on him for the blanket that he was probably going to take for the rest of the day when the movie was over.

I later changed my mind almost instantly when a really gory part came on, and I was next to him under the blanket before I could think. He laughed, and I wanted to get out when he did. How humiliating, getting scared over a cheesy horror movie like a five year old when I can get through others without so much as batting an eyelid.

After a few minutes of calming down with my face buried in the blanket, I felt one of his arms sliding behind my neck and resting on my shoulders, which I pushed away, and we watched the rest of the movie in silence until I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke a few hours later wrapped up alone under the blanket, and assumed Mikkel left. Thank the gods, I wanted to be alone so I could do what I wanted. The TV was off, and the only thing I could hear was the soft humming of the air vents blowing warm air into the apartment. I wanted to call Peter and have him come over, but remembered he had homework to get done. Maybe I could call Leon, but he was probably busy too. So I decided to get some of my work done and wait for Lukas to come home.

I guess he could sense I was thinking about him(even if just a bit, like a stupid radar ping), because when my phone rang, there was his name in the caller ID. I picked it up with a sigh and pressed it to my ear.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"A nice 'hello' would've sufficed too. I'm on break and wanted to call."

"Just tell me what you called for." He usually didn't call me unless he wanted something or he was pissed. More often than not he was pissed. "What did I do now?"

"Wow, rude. I wanted to talk to my baby brother, not the spawn of hate itself. Anyway, I wanted to know where you went last night."

"Peter's. Didn't want to hear your moaning for the hundredth time. I wish you would do it at your boyfriend's place for once."

"He's moving next month. He hasn't had anyone over since he's packing."

"Or he could be coming up with an excuse to cheat on you. He wouldn't have the bed out of the house if he was going to sleep there another month," I stated, leaving Lukas to scoff from the other end.

"Whatever. He wouldn't do that."

"Suuuuure. Now I need to get some work done, so call me when you're on your way home."

"Okay, love you-" I hung up before he could finish, and sent him a text before trudging off to my room, blanket draped over my shoulders and my backpack dragging lazily behind me when I grabbed it.

The following monday, I rushed into the lecture hall, Carrying my essay tightly in my hand and practically downing my overall grade for doing so. I had overslept, and had already missed most of last week's classes because of being sick, so most of it was improvised. I ended up being two hours late, though it only would've been one if I didn't talk to Lukas about his boyfriend taking my blanket whenever I felt like taking a nap, even if he didn't listen.

I tried my best to sneak into the lecture hall while said man was turned away, apparently reviewing last week's discussion on Kinetic forces or some shit like that. I could barely understand him, even as I quietly set the essay on the desk and made my way to the nearest empty seat to pretend I had been here for the entire lecture so far.

My phone buzzed, and when I checked it to see who texted me a few minutes later, it was from Peter.

'Mrs. Whittaker's talking about you again. Using examples you left behind to show everyone what to do.'

I huffed in annoyance. I needed to get all my projects out of that school, or that teacher might break or lose them. I put my phone away, deciding I would answer later. Especially since Mikkel had been seeming to be staring directly at me now, as did everyone else in the room. I didn't even know what to do, let alone why they were even looking at me for a moment. The Dane was half-smirking at me.

"Well, Emil?" I ended up staring blankly back at him, not attempting to hide it like the idiot I am. I decided to improvise, saying the first thing that came to mind.

".. Combustion?" I realised my mistake as soon as I said that, at least half of my peers were giggling as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. I saw him stepping up to where I was sitting, and lowered my head to cover my face.

"Good guess. But I don't think this is chemistry, or nobody in here would be near ready to work with chemicals," he murmured so only I and a few others could hear it. Though somehow, I found it stupidly and wittily hilarious to stare him straight in the eye and respond to him.

"But I know at least something about physics, and that's the fact that you move from your house to my dorm so often and you have such an attraction to my brother that he's actually started revolving around you." I didn't break eye contact, not caring to notice the room go silent as his face turned red and his confident grin to a somewhat-irritated frown. I guess he noticed I didn't care, because before I could process it he had started laughing, a collective sigh of relief having been produced as he turned away to keep going with his lesson, all while making his much too known "See me after class" glare.

Notes:

Ayyyy, sorry I am a shitty excuse for a writer, I've been busy with conventions and dog bites and mysterious ankle bruises-But anyway! Chapter three, my friends! Hope y'all enjoyed it!

Also, I'm going to explain what happens after that class since I won't explain it next chapter(Which I have started, don't worry!)

Basically, Mikkel and Emil have an awkard talk and it ends up being a fun thing of the past, until Mikkel texts Lukas about it.. Oh boy there's some shit goin down.

Anyway, please, plEASE leave a review, I need to know if there's anything I left out or what might've seemed weird or wonky to read. I really appreciate it~


	4. Chapter 4

Oh man, was I in trouble now. Or, at least if I wasn't already.

As soon as I had gotten away from an awkward time of worrying and finally being sent off to go back to my dorm, I waited for Lukas to tell me what had heard from him, and when he found out, I had been forced to sit in the living room and wait for Mikkel to get here.

"This is stupid, Lukas," I told him, staring at the ground, not daring to get up. "Why am I even waiting for him to come over here?"

"Because I believe you owe him an apology," he stated simply as he gathered his things to go to work. I turned to face him so quickly that anyone would think it gave me whiplash.

"What!?" I screamed, getting up from my spot on the couch. "I'm not dealing with this shit." I started for my room, though I wasn't quick enough since I was jerked back by the collar of my shirt.

"Oh no, you're staying here. I invited him over so the two of you could spend time together and you could apologise."

"Bullshit. There's no way I'm apologising just so he'll fuck you again." I struggled to get free from his grip, but failed. I just wanted a night where I could be alone and not get interrupted by someone. "Besides, it's fine, and I'm already tired of seeing his stupid face all day today."

"Well you'll have to get used to his face. Mikkel's going to come over like this a lot more often." He let go of my shirt to double check that he had everything, and I mindlessly sat back down on the couch.

"Well, I don't want him to. He's fucking weird- and I swear if he tries taking my blanket from my room-"

"You'll either grab another blanket or sleep on the couch with him," he told me irritatedly. I never understood why nobody could go into his room when he wasn't here, but also never really questioned it until now. Like seriously, not even his bastard boyfriend could go in there without him.

"Fine. But don't yell at me when he gets all butthurt about me not spending any time with him, because I'm not going to unless you tell him to, or have him drag me along to some stupid thing, because I'm not having you yell at me for not."

He sighed, before grabbing his keys and stepping over to me. "Just talk to him at /least/ a bit tonight," he said, kissing my forehead(with me vaguely trying to protest). Reluctantly, I nodded, and he took it as a good sign, and stepped out of the dorm. "Bye Em, I'll see you tomorrow morning before you go to class."

When he left, I took it upon myself to retreat to my room and lock myself in there until Mikkel got here and pulled me out to watch another movie or go somewhere with him. Oh gods I don't want to go anywhere with him. Not even really for a decent meal, because I can /barely/ stand him for more than a few minutes when I'm not learning some of the same shit from him. Then again, there was the possibility of some sort of break from /something/. I'd rather eat ramen for another year before going out to dinner with him.

I heard the door open a few minutes later, along with Mikkel's somehow annoying giggle biting into my ears obnoxiously… Okay, it wasn't annoying, but probably excessive and unneeded, and it actually made me curious as to why exactly he was laughing. I wanted to open the door just a bit, because what the fuck would he be laughing at? There wasn't anything funny out there to my knowledge.

For a while, it got suddenly quiet, and for a while I thought that he had left already, or he was asleep on the couch. Either way, it had to explain the sudden silence. Cautiously, I opened my bedroom door and made my way to the living room. Well, he /was/ lying down on the couch, though facing away from me.

"What the hell are you doing facing that way? You'll fall off if you turn around." No response. Okay, so maybe he was asleep. But why would he lie down like that if he knew he'd fall off again, or maybe even get pushed off? That sounds like fun. So I stepped closer, ready to grab onto him and pull him off the couch so I could sit there.

Before I could get my hands on him, he had turned to face me, grabbed onto my shoulders, and had pulled me down with him as he fell.

"Not today, shortstack!" What? What is his phrasing? I struggled to get out of his grip, but he already had his arms around me. "Nope! We're gonna spend a bit of time together today. I already got something planned."

"Goddamnit." I sighed, giving up and laying my head against his chest. "Where are we going, and when?"

"We're gonna get a bunny for you and Lukas."

"Why not do something normal, like going to the park, or getting something to eat?"

"Because I know you two like bunnies." He wasn't wrong. But even then, we couldn't have pets in our dorms. "We can go do that another day if you really want to do something else."

"... Take me to my high school. I want to get some stuff I left out of there so my teacher stops showing them around." He agreed, nodding quickly, and I was surprised that he would take me there so willingly. "I might see Leon and Peter if I'm lucky."

I was surprised when he nodded, a bit too happily, because it looked like his head was about to fall off. "Goddamn, don't detach your head from your spine. I didn't expect you to want to take me."

"And I didn't expect you to leave your room to check on me. You know I don't nap like that," he said with a grin, as he reached to mess up my hair. I pulled away from him shortly after, scowling since now my hair was messed up, as I slipped my shoes on. "You actually starting to like me now? Or do I need to keep trying?"

"Ready when you are," I said, slipping my jacket on and ignoring him, as I stepped out before the Dane as we set off.

Yooooo I actually updated. Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
